


Sometimes (I think about how you promised me forever)

by YallHearSumn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: "wish you'd understand why i'm right :(", (I want him to be Pepper's Trophy Husband in the mcu), A little bad mouthing but hey, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tiberius Stone, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Avengers Pack, Bruce Feels, Bruce disappeared for awhile but came back and paid that child support, Divorced Tony, Domestic Avengers, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Forced Bonding, How Do I Tag, I based that off of the tone of his letter at the end of CW, I don't wanna say Batfam cause it's not really that right, I'm Bad At Tagging, In a way, IronBat - Freeform, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of mutilation, Misogyny, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not sure if this is anti anybody? tagging just in, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony, Open to Interpretation, Or at least i don't think it will be, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Remarried Tony, Retired Trophy Wife Tony, Shit, Stereotypes, Steve is a little bit of a dick, Tell me that wasn't a "i dont feel bad for what i did", The Avengers Were A Good Family, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Traditions, Trigger Warnings in A/N, a/b/o dynamics, and what about it?, but IronBatfam, by Tiberius if you're worried, everyone's getting a pov so we gone see, ex-Billionaire Husbands, i can't tag, i dont know, mentions of domestic abuse, oh!, omega pepper, or they used to be, previously, societal pressure, yall can decide actually, yes I made the batboys Tony and Bruce's kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallHearSumn/pseuds/YallHearSumn
Summary: Tony loves his people, his pack, but most of all he loves his children - and it is for that exact reason that he sets his shoulders back, smacks on an award-winning, Colgate ad-worthy smile and takes Steve (lying, cheating, scumbag, be-) back.Alternatively,If the Avengers lived in a world not only dictated by real-world politics, but the complications that secondary genders and packs bring.





	Sometimes (I think about how you promised me forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Yerr, what's up? So let's lay a few things out I guess?
> 
> 1) First time writing a/b/o and I'm not sure if you guys will even like this, but hey, i wanted to try something new and you'll never know unless you do it right?
> 
> 2) Naturally everyone's a/b/o world's are different so apologies in advance if there are aspects of mine you don't like
> 
> 3)Possible TRIGGERS (READ THIS AT LEAST):  
> \- Mentioned abuse by partner (physical),  
> -mentioned/implied underage (by 15, Tony was married to Tiberius bc a/b/o)  
> -mutilation by partner (NOTHING GRAPHIC BUT MENTIONED!! PLEASE BE AWARE),  
> -abandonment of kids and partner for a while,  
> -prejudice in different forms,  
> -an aspect (mirror) of misogyny w.r.t. Omegas and though I don't want to feminize Tony, et al. until I can come up with my own lingo I'll have to use what's available at the moment (not meant to degrade the characters when mentioning matriarchy and misogyny). 
> 
> 4)Please don't jump me for the twists and turns this story might take, IW will happen in the future (but also more team ups since DC is incorporated into this story)
> 
> 5)Let me know if you guys need intros to any of the characters and I can link you to some cool stuff (Sorry to the other BatFam members, I chose the four I am most familiar with - BTW, Wednesday was #Robinday and quick #funfactnoonewantedtoknow Tim might possibly be my fave Robin, js)
> 
> 6)BatBoys will be shining too and Tony will basically be dealing with a fallout from two sides: naturally the fallout with Steve, but also dealing with the rift between Jason and Bruce and how it all affects everything else PLUS the Purple Grape From Space (SPOILER IF YOU'RE CATCHING UP WITH BATFAM/REDHOOD/etc: Jason has died by now and is resurrected but is ultimately angry at and resents Bruce (his bio dad in this story) and has become Red Hood, so PAIN! FEELINGS!)
> 
> 7) W.R.T. the kids:  
> \- Tony + Bruce = Dick (1990), Jason (1992), Tim (1994) and Damian (1996)  
> \- Tony + Steve = Peter (2001) and Harley (2007) - [yes, I made that one up for a reason guys]
> 
> 8) Steve has been out of the ice for a while now, and was defrosted years prior to a1, even before iron man considering Peter was born in '01

__Tony loves his people, he loves his pack, but most of all he loves his children - and it is for that exact reason that he sets his shoulders back, smacks on a smile and takes Steve ( _lying, cheating, scumbag, be- _) back._ _ __

__

__Call him stupid, naïve, tell him to get some self-esteem, to find some self-respect, to stop being so pathetic – he’s heard it all before (when he took Bruce back after he abandoned him time and time again, when Ty didn’t stop beating him after the _last time, _when Janice did, in fact, turn out to just be after his money, when, when, when). Tony’s loved a lot of people, but that love sure wasn’t returned, was instead made ugly – turned into spite, into anger, into lies that created an ocean of resentment between two people, where formerly there was nothing other than love._ _ __

__

__

__A near five decades on this earth and he still had to prove his worth to a world that’s been fighting against him the moment he was born with an extra something. But at the end of the day, this was for his children, it would always come down to him protecting them and the rest of the world, no matter how ungrateful the latter became. Tony wanted his kids to grow up and old, to live in a world where Peter didn’t have to be scared of being _too _smart, out of fear of insulting an Alpha, where Harley wasn’t automatically considered Tony’s heir simply because of his secondary gender (now that his older siblings had all gone out and started their own businesses and taken over different aspects of their parents companies - Dick took to running a company like a fish in water, StarkMed's numbers and production hadn't looked that good since pre-Afghanistan and Tim was doing wonders in the advancement of clean energy)._ _ __

__

__He had to think about them (because who else would?), about the complexity of pack dynamics (and ignore the fact that the majority of the pack abandoned them – equal partnership, _yeah right _), and most of all, he had to consider who would take care of the boys when Tony eventually succumbed to bond loss if he didn't bond with another Alpha soon, and that was never a good way to go out (even in this modern world, it was hard to ward off the ugliness of the sickness without causing irreparable damage, and with the way his heart was set up…)._ _ __

__

__

__It was also rather funny that no matter how progressive the USA had become, the government would not let his 47-year-old self raise his kids on his own, because suddenly, he was too unfit to do the job (and yet he had raised four whole boys on his own when Bruce disappeared and nothing was said then, he wasn’t forced to get psych evaluations from court-appointed therapists, or sent court orders to prove he could handle the stress of four toddlers all born two years apart from each other, he didn’t have inspectors and social workers from the Omegan Regulatory Board or the Department of Family and Pack Affairs hounding his property and watching his every move. No, back then it was apparently okay for his Alpha to abandon him and their children, because even then, it was still somehow Tony's was fault. For years he was called all types of whore, bitch, slut in the media, was asked why he didn’t just “hold a napkin between his legs” and maybe he wouldn’t have been in the situation, was told if he had just been less difficult, less _him, _maybe Bruce would have stayed._ _ __

__

__

__Not to mention the fifteen years of Steve tapping in and out of being a father was tolerated and the courts had nothing to say about him taking care of and raising his boys then either (despite it being highly publicised – they had just called him a “working” father while Tony was torn to shreds anytime he was even seen without one of the kids).  
Steve Rogers could break international law and release government secrets without so much as a slap on the wrist, but when Tony chooses to simply say ‘no’ for once, his character and he’s parenting suddenly gets brought into question. _ _

__Tony hadn’t missed the various stories about him running the news cycle since the end of what has now became known as the Civil War: PBS had brought back his highly publicised divorces from both Bruce and Ty (despite having signed to have the court documents in both cases withheld from the public – but hey, no one cares that Tiberius literally beat the shit out of him and forcefully mutilated him when he was just fifteen years old, because of course Tony had the damn audacity to run from his Alpha - gasp!). People had run spreads on his 'promiscuous' past and how in all his relationships, his partners just couldn’t seem to stay (shocker!), while several news agencies under Viastone (wow, how credible and what a surprise and not at all the leak for the divorce or custody documents) had been having a field day bringing the warmonger articles back, and in the same breathe forgetting that the US government profited just as much off of Tony’s war mongering as Stark Industries (an inherited business) did. That blood money? They all had a stake in it, but the Omegan tramp would of course be the one to shoulder all the blame, and Obie would be getting the shining reputation – poor Alpha, forced to follow a silly little Omega who couldn’t even figure out his weapons were getting sold under the table. (There still wasn’t enough soap in the world to wash off the blood of the thousands of civilians who suffered in the crossfire – mothers and fathers, children with dreams, men trying to protect their homes and families, _Yinsen. _)_ _ __

__The world, though backing him throughout the “Civil War” also had the memory of a goldfish and sure as hell would not let their beloved Avengers become a cultural matriarchy (because what kind of message would _that _send to the people? That it was _okay _for the omegan partner to _lead _the pack? That omegas were allowed to take their children, leave and continue living without society shaming them back into the Old Way? Oh no, that could absolutely _not _happen)._ _ ________

__

__

__So Tony does the only thing he can do, he contacts T'Challa. He doesn't give Rogers the pleasure of doing things "together" anymore, doesn't pick up that ancient phone Steve had sent with the world's most self-righteous letter or think about what he's doing, what he's giving up or how bitter giving in tastes in his mouth_ _

__Barnes was a story for another day, one that he couldn't deal with until a few more therapy sessions, but that he would deal with eventually. Logic could not always override emotion, and it was just a shame Barnes was stuck at the centre of Tony's emotional conundrum but if they were to meet now, Tony's not sure the rawness of his hurt would allow him to be cordial just yet._ _

__So he settles in, and gets ready to be the puppet master. This was the endgame and he was the dragon, the magician doing the real magic while everyone focuses on the assistant. . He was always good at playing the long game after all, and if his payoff meant having to bring back those bastards and play happy family, so be it. Tony had played many roles before, donned many masks but all of that will pale into comparison to what happens next, to what he becomes next. Jarvis had always said that for something to be meaningful, it had to outlive you, and that’s what Tony will ensure. The world wanted the Avengers? Fine, they would get them – but on Tony’s terms._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Also! Richard Siken poems fit Tony like crazy! Give some of them a gander one day if you're up to it.
> 
> Fun Story Fact: This started because I've been having ASOIAF/GOT au thoughts. On that note, what would you guys think of that? I already have a kingmaker plot simmering it up in my brain right next a parenting story in that same vein.
> 
> Once again, just let me know if there are any tags/trigger warnings I should add. FF is supposed to be a safe space so let's continues to live our best lives pals <3 Liefde en Vrede (Love and Peace, teaching y'all a bit of afrikaans ;) )<3 
> 
> Also, I hope not for hate comments, so be respectful if this isn't your cup of tea, put it to the side and move on. Ek is ook mens, of hoe?


End file.
